gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Feldt Grace
Feldt Grace (フェルト・グレイス) is a crew member of Ptolemaios. She's a programmer, tactical operator, and engineer/mechanic on board the ship. As a multi-purposed agent of Celestial Being and crew member to the Ptolemy (Ptolemaios), she's been involved in all major operations of Celestial Being. When the Gundam Meister's perform an intervention, it's her duty to actively monitor the Gundams system performance as well as the Meister's. She actively updates new tactical information and can remotely reprogram the Gundams. When not dealing with major combat operations, she researches critical information pertaining future objectives and help maintain systems within the Ptolemy. After the destruction of Ptolemaios, she helped rebuild Celestial Being and currently she's the operator to their new ship, Ptolemaios 2. Personality Feldt is an introverted, stoic, and private person. She's often quiet and doesn't say much unless she has to. She likes to talk to Lockon's Haro, but it's unclear if it is due to a past relationship with Haro or her personal sense of comfort towards machines. She tends to keep her feelings to herself, but is not secretive about them either. Based on observation throughout the series she tends to enjoy nature and working with machines. Unlike Christina Sierra, she doesn't enjoy fashion nor is Feldt as upbeat as her. However, throughout season 2, Feldt opens up and is able to express her feelings more unlike her season 1's stoic self. History Season 1 Past with Celestial Being Feldt's past is an incomplete picture, but she was the few people that grew up around Celestial Being. It's unclear if she was involved with the organization since she was very young, but her parents were deeply involved as they were second generation Gundam Meisters. As Gundam Meisters, Feldt's parents experimented on the earlier models to help perfect the technology to make way for the third generation Gundams. In a unexplained incident, both Feldt's parents died, but the nature of their deaths were never disclosed as they were sworn to secrecy. Feldt was educated in engineering possibly by her parents or by Celestial Being members; she can troubleshoot a GN Drive, and is a skilled computer hacker. Missions/Assignments Throughout the series, Feldt was involved in all of the Gundam Meister's interventions. She provided tactical support and coordination for their intervention in Ceylon (formally Sri Lanka, stopping their civil war), South Africa (dispute over mining resources), Talivia (destroying drug crops), Ceylon (citing a base as source of conflict), Tarabia Republic (for leaving the UN due to solar energy distribution), Low Orbit Station (coordinating Alleujah's unexpected rescue mission), Moralia (eliminating a private military force, PMC), elimination of terrorist group La Eden, combating HRL in space, attack on HRL space colony (destroy their super soldier facilities), and Azadistan (stopping the civil war). Towards the near end of the series she managed reprogramming of the Gundam's operating system along with Christina Sierra as Veda was no longer reliable due to suspicion of sabotage. Destruction of Ptolemaios During Operation: Fallen Angels, the UN Forces lead a GN-X assault against the Gundams in space. Chris tricked Feldt into the combat container to be with Ian and Sumeragi as they tried to fend off the GN-X's and Alejandro Corner's Alvatore. Ultimately the Ptolemaios was destroyed and Feldt mourned for Christina's death, who, in her last moments, tells Feldt to live on for the sake of Lockon's memory. Four Years Later In the mid-season epilogue, four years have passed and the world is now united as a single force. While they revealed the whereabouts of many characters, Feldt's fate is unknown. It can be assumed that she's alive and well within Celestial Being since she was not hurt in the last battle. Season 2 Reunion In the past 5 years, Feldt has continued working with Celestial Being, to rebuild and improve on newer models of the previous Gundams. After Ptolemy 2 was launched, she has since been assisting Ian Vashti in his Twin Drive System testings on 00 Gundam. In between her time helping Ian test 00 Gundam and operating the ship, Setsuna was found by Tieria. After Setsuna's return, he brought back Sumeragi Lee Noriega and Lockon Stratos. Feldt was happy for Sumeragi's return, but she was even more surprise of the sudden appearance of Lockon Stratos, who is in fact his brother, Lyle Dylandy. Operation Allelujah Rescue Though they nearly had their full compilation of their Gundam Meisters, Suemragi refused to lead them into battle again, fearing that more will get hurt. The crew tells her that they had never doubted her strategies. Feldt then presented Sumeragi with a uniform. She then formulates a five minute blitzkrieg plan to retrieve Allelujah from an anti-government prison. While reviewing through the list of prisoners, Feldt notices Marina Ismail's name, which is relayed to Setsuna. Ptolemy, with GN Field at its fullest, soon makes a bold plunge into the atmosphere, never stopping until it hits the water near the prison, creating a tsunami that floods the prison grounds. Feld then communicates with Tieria and Setsuna, informing that it will take five minutes for the A-Laws' particle beams to scatter, in which they will rescue Allelujah. Once Setsuna frees Allelujah, Ptolemy launches Arios before leaving the combat zone to wait for rendezvous with the Gundams. As Ptolemy travels through the ocean for its next move, Feldt was watching Lyle from afar while he practiced combat simulations. When he was finished with a 73% success rate, he notices Feldt and approaches her. She tries to act casual when Haro revealed that she loved his brother. Lyle says that he's not his brother but would like to go out with her and spontaneously kisses. He then suggests that they go to his room but he is cut short by Feldt, who slaps him, and storms off, hurt. Lockon tells Haro that he did that to bring her to her senses that he's not his brother. Feldt later particaptes in other mentions other missions leading up to the final battle. Taking back Veda When lauching to Lagarange 5, Feldt gives Setsuna a flower apparently from his fallen country, Setsuna thanks her for the gift, but Feldt is concerned that Marina Ismail but be anger due to her close relationship with Setsuna. However Setsuna states that his relationship with her is not romantic. Before heading to his Gundam Feldt then tells Setsuna not to die which he promises to do. Relationships Celestial Being Parents Both of Feldt's parents died in a unexplained incident involving their time as second generation Gundam Meister's. Her knowledge of Gundams was influenced by her parents. She misses them dearly as she cried at the anniversary of their deaths. Ruido Resonance Marlene Vlady Veda As a programmer and engineer, she's often communicating with Veda while processing tactical data. While not directly communicating with Veda like Tieria, her console and the rest of the Ptolemy is under Veda's influence and everything she works on is influenced by the A.I. system. When Veda became untrustworthy, she and Sierra developed an independent OS for the Gundam Meister's to use and possibly for the ship to prevent further manipulation of their ship. Like everyone else, she was selected and accepted by Veda to be part of the organization. It's possibly a default choice for Veda to decide since she was raised under Celestial Being as a child. Crew of the Ptolemaios Christina Sierra Sumeragi Lee Noriega Lichtendahl Tsery Lasse Aeon Ian Vashti Joyce Moreno Gundam Meisters Lockon Stratos =Neil Dylandy = Lockon was the only person that got Feldt to open up about her feelings and thoughts. Feldt eventually developed feelings for Lockon, but never told him how she felt about him. She often thinks Lockon is a kind and considerate person of other people's feelings and it was a motivating factor for her to like him so. Feldt was the most saddened when Lockon was killed in action. =Lyle Dylandy = After Lyle joined Celestial Being, Feldt couldn't help but mistaken Lyle for Neil. Even though she knows it's not the original Lockon, can cannot help but how similar he is to him. This does change however after he kisses her to make her remember that he and Neil are not the same person and at the end of the Kiss Feldt slapped Lyle and Haro said something similar to Fail. Despite this action Feldt bears not hatred or resentment towards Lyle as she even passes her blessings to both him and Anew Returner on their relationship. Setsuna F. Seiei Feldt and Setsuna did not interact much prior to Lockon's passing. Even afterwards, the two did not seem to grow considerably closer. However, they did share a moment while standing at the cockpit of Lockon's Gundam Dynames after his death. There, Feldt shared that she had written a letter to Lockon, and told his Haro to stay with him and keep him from growing lonely. She then asked Setsuna if he wanted to write a letter to anyone, but he declined. She is later shown to be relieved that Setsuna is alive during the begining of Season 2, later at some point during during the season Feldt has apparently developed feelings for Setsuna. Tieria Erde Allelujah Haptism Throne Meister's/Team Trinity External Links *Feldt Grace on Wikipedia Category:Anno Domini characters